Bukan Backstreet
by parkwoojin's
Summary: mereka ga backstreet kok, cuma ga ngasih tau aja. tags : ongniel ; Daniel, K ; Sungwoo , O; produce 101 season 2


_cinta itu ga perlu diumbar  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel**

 **x**

 **Ong Sungwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Bukan Backstreet "**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghyun dan Woojin berada dalam suatu perkumpulan dance yang sama. Perkumpulan itu saat ini diketuai oleh pria dengan bahu lebar bernama Kang Daniel. Sejak tahu kalau Donghyun pacaran sama Youngmin –yang kebetulan juga satu perkumpulan—Woojin mulai ngejauhin Donghyun, masih rada gak suka dia. Kata woojin rasa sakit nya masih tertinggal, meskipun hyungseop udah usaha bantuin Woojin ngelupain Youngmin , ternyata tenggang waktunya ga sesuai ekspetasi , targetnya move on satu bulan, tapi udah dua bulan belom move on juga, kasian hyungseop, belum di _official_ -in juga sama woojin.

Woojin masih asik balesin chat-nya hyungseop,dia duduk di sudut dekat jendela. Kalau si donghyun lagi telponan di balkon. Si ketua alias Daniel lagi gerak-gerak bikin koreo buat battle antara klub-klub _underground_ gitu.

Didalam ruang latihan Cuma ada mereka bertiga, suasana nya hening banget. Daniel denger musiknya pake earphone sih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kebuka, "Dan, aku bawain makan siang nih" seseorang masuk sambil nenteng kantong kresek, isinya ada dua kotak makan.

Woojin sama Donghyun yang tadi nya lagi fokus sama kegiatan masing-masing kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Disana ada Ong Sungwoo—

 _Yah, kirain sepi_

"hai!" sapa sungwoo sambil nyengir.

"seinget gue , lu udah keluar dari klub kak" kata woojin bingung. Sungwoo yang tadi masih di tengah pintu kini masuk nyamperin Daniel sambil ngasih kresek yang dia bawa.

"ya gitu—" itu Daniel, ngomong nya agak malu-malu gitu.

"kalian pacaran!?" emang dasar Donghyun yang terlatih untuk peka kali ya.

Daniel sama Sungwoo Cuma hehe aja.

"kok bisa?" woojin sama donghyun kompakan. Mereka kaget. Abisnya dua senior mereka ini jaman masih SMA ketemu aja jarang, di klub juga jauh-jauhan. Sungwoo juga jarang keluar rumah dan Daniel juga jarang kerumah Sungwoo—woojin bisa tau karena dia tetangganya sungwoo.

"jadi gini, kita udah pacaran jalan 5 tahun, kalian nya aja ga sadar" kata Sungwoo santai. Woojin sama Donghyun makin ga percaya. Lima tahun katanya.

"kalian backstreet?" tanya woojin hati-hati.

Daniel sama Sungwoo gelengin kepala, "ngga kok"

Mumpung mereka lagi rehat , woojin iseng nanya, "kak , gue abis ditinggal gebetan jadian nih—" sengaja digantung nada ngomong nya. Donghyun yang duduk disebelah woojin natap dia ga enak.

"lo kan udah lima tahun ni, _share_ pengalaman lo dong kak" woojin ngomong nya ke Daniel, sebagai sesama _seme_ katanya.

"entar lo kepengen jadian loh jin kalau denger cerita kita" ujar sungwoo dengan nada jahil. Woojin cuma natap pasangan itu dengan muka masam.

.

.

.

 _Waktu itu , Daniel sama Sungwoo masih SMA. Woojin masih SMP, donghyun masih kelas 1 SMA._

" ** _hari ini aku bakal nempel pengumuman baru, jam istirahat nanti aku tunggu di tangga deket madding"_** isi pesan yang barusan di kirim Daniel.

Mereka udah pacaran ini, udah tiga tahun malah. Cuma mereka diem-diem aja kalau di sekolah. Kalau diumbar-umbar nanti bikin rusuh. Sungwoo itu siswa paling popular dari kelas 3-1 , Daniel juga siswa paling popular dari kelas 3-6. Kalau orang tau mereka pacaran nanti paparazzi sekolah malah bikin berita yang dilebih-lebih kan, bikin gempar sekolah padahal biasa aja. Mereka ga mau gitu. Makanya pas Daniel nembak sungwoo mereka sepakat buat bersikap biasa aja. Nyapa ya nyapa , ngomong ya ngomong. Kalau ada yang tau hubungan mereka si ya udah lah ya, kalau ada yang ga tau juga malah lebih bagus.

Mereka ga backstreet kok, cuma ga ngasih tau aja.

Ya kali , orang popular macem mereka tiba-tiba ngomong gini "woi , gue pacarnya Sungwoo,nih" , "woi gua pacaran sama Daniel" , ga mungkin lah ya, bukan gaya nya mereka.

Orang tua mereka juga udah tau kok masalah _menyimpang_ nya mereka. Mereka sih setuju-setuju aja, selagi ga ngapa-ngapain, gitu sih kata mama nya Sungwoo.

Area mading udah rame, ada pemberitahuan tentang festival band gitu. Daniel cuma natap kerumunan itu bosan, Sungwoo-nya lama juga.

"hei, Dan, lama ya?" suara Sungwoo muncul dari belakang bikin kaget aja.

"yah, lumayan, pulang nanti mau ikut kumpul ga?" tanya Daniel, mumpung orang ga fokus sama mereka Daniel manfaatin waktu buat megang tangan nya Sungwoo, menempatkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sungwoo.

Kumpul yang dimaksud Daniel ini, kumpul bareng klub dance underground nya mereka, waktu itu keduanya masih anggota.

"ga bisa lama sih , mama minta ditemenin soalnya. Papa lembur hari ini" jawab Sungwoo.

"kalau gitu, pulangnya bareng aku aja" tawar Daniel.

Sungwoo Cuma ngangguk negiyain. Daniel nya nyengir, kesenengan dia nya.

Daniel lirik kiri-kanan, orang masih fokus sama mading, yaudah dari pada menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan cepat Daniel nyium bibirnya Sungwoo plus sedikit lumatan. Ga lama kok, lima detik paling.

Sungwoo nya terkekeh, "bisa aja nyari kesempatan—aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, kumpulnya di café biasa kan?"

"hm, pulang dari café sama aku ya, pengen ketemu mama juga" kata Daniel.

.

.

.

Daniel sama sungwoo pulang duluan dari acara nongkong nya mereka. Sungwoo sih bilang nya karena udah disuruh pulang, kalau Daniel tadi alesannya ada acara keluarga, pulangnya sekalian nganterin sungwoo. Mereka ga bohong kok, jujur banget malah. Acara keluarga yang dimaksud Daniel itu , silahturahmi kerumah calon mertuanya –alias rumah sungwoo ; sekalian nganterin Sungwoo ya karena emang mau kesana.

"eh Daniel, pas banget kamu datang. Jagain sungwoo bentar ya, mama mau nganterin baju ganti nya papa" kata mama nya sungwoo pas ketemu di gerbang sama Daniel dan anaknya.

Daniel manggilnya emang mama , disuruh sama nyokapnya sungwoo _latihan sebelum kalian nikah nanti_ gitu sih kata mamanya Sungwoo.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dikamarnya sungwoo. Mereka berdua udah pada mandi, fyi, baju nya Daniel juga banyak dilemarinya sungwoo, ketahuan kan sering nginep.

"Dan kok kamu ganti warna rambut sih?" tanya Sungwoo sambil lihat-lihat foto lama di galeri nya Daniel, kangen rambut pink nya Daniel.

Mereka lagi baring berdua di kasur nya sungwoo. Sungwoo nya ngelihatin hp , si Daniel nya lagi meluk-meluk sungwoo sambil ikut ngelihatin hp nya, Daniel lama-lama jadi bosan. Ya udah dia jadi cium-ciumin pipi nya sungwoo berkali-kali. Sungwoo nya udah biasa, kalau lagi berdua Daniel suka nyium-nyium gitu. Meski udah terbiasa pipi nya tetep aja merah. Malu dia. Hampir seluruh muka nya diciumin Daniel. Jadi ga fokus lagi kan dia.

.

.

.

"udah ah, kok jadi cerita, kalian kan mau tanding entar" kata Sungwoo yang muka nya udah merah. Terpaksa deh sesi cerita masa-SMA nya ongniel harus dihentikan.

"Dan, nih pesenan kamu, makan dulu sebelum latihan"kata Sungwoo sambil bukain kotak makanan yang dia bawa tadi.

"donghyun, lo dibikinin makanan sama youngmin kan?" donghyun-nya ngangguk.

"ni buat lo aja jin, kasian gue liet lo merana benget abis ditinggalin gebetan" kata Sungwoo sambil nyodorin jatahnya dia. Tadi sih niatnya makan berdua sama Daniel.

"Dan, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Sungwoo. Daniel nya ngangguk. Baru aja sungwoo balik badan, si Daniel manggil , "ong~" , sungwoo noleh , dan dia dapat satu kecupan dibibirnya. Donghyun sama Woojin jadi iri.

.

.

 **-fin**

* * *

 _ini kisah terinspirasi dari kisah cinta masa SMA nya guru sejarah aku. dia bilang satu sekolah ga ada yang tau kalau mereka pacaran, karena kalau disekolah biasa aja, eh tau tau udah ngasih undangan aja, ehe. kata guru aku, mereka dulu janjiannya di tangga deket mading, pas orang lagi sibuk negliatin mading. cerita aslinya romantis, cuma aku ga bisa bikin yang keju keju '-'  
_

 _aku suka ong!uke '-' pertama kali lihat ong aku berpikir 'aku pengen dia jadi uke' -gitu '-'_

 _cerita ini dan cerita-cerita sebelumnya saling berkaitan._

 _udah, sekian~~_

 _thankseu untuk yang bersedia membaca beserta review, fav,follow :D_


End file.
